


Bones of Red, Heart of White

by LukaThorne



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	Bones of Red, Heart of White

Ami watches as Kurosaki Ichigo looks down at a being that no one but herself had ever seen before. The Soul Reaper is badly hurt, and bleeding out of a cut above her left eye.

_*It can't be!*_ Ami mentally shouts as she runs towards where Kurosaki is standing, holding the Soul Reaper's sword. _*I must get there before he makes a mistake that he will forever dread!*_ She fully runs at the two of them, taking out a piece of candy as she goes. She puts the candy in her mouth, and swallows it. All of a sudden, she hears the explosion she had been dreading. _*No!*_ She stops running to look, and what she sees shocks her to the core.

_*He can't have become a Soul Reaper! The only way he could have survived that was if he was of-*_ Realization suddenly dawns on her, and her eyes grow wide. _*No! It's not possible that he could be-*_ Her mental conversation with herself stops suddenly when she hears the hollow roar. She smiles. _*Well, Kurosaki, let's see how you do.*_ She watches as Ichigo runs at the hollow. After about fifteen minutes of him battling the beast, he collapses, and his whole body shakes.

_*Looks like his finally down for the count.*_ She takes a step forward just as Ichigo collapses to the ground. When the hollow launches himself at the Soul Reaper, she quickly runs in front of it, and draws her blade as the hollow laughs.

"So, Soul Reaper, you do have reinforcements waiting!" Ami sneers, and takes a fighting stance.

"Me! Be backup! Ha! Don't kid yourself!" The hollow hisses, and launches at the two of them. Ami quickly slices the head in half, and with a quick motion, she sheathes her sword. "That'll take care of him!" Ami turns to the Soul Reaper, and extends an arm.

"Thanks for saving me, my name's Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia watches as Ami's expression changes.

"A royal, huh?" Ami helps Rukia stand up, and once she had, she walks around her, examining her.

"Is there something wrong?" Rukia asks. Ami doesn't even look at her.

"Just examining, don't worry." Rukia sighs, then quickly opens her eyes to look at Ami.

"I never did catch your name." Ami stops her inspection, and looks at Rukia.

"Ami, my name's Ami." Rukia looks confused for a moment, but quickly recovers, and smiles.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ami." Rukia says. Ami draws her blade, and points it in the direction that the shadows where.

"How about you put that thing away, Ami. Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." Ami sheaths her sword once again, and watches as a man walks out of the shadows.

"Kisuke, good to see you." Ami says. Kisuke smiles, and lowers his hat farther over his eyes. When he notices Rukia, he kneels down next to her.

"It is truly a pleasure, Miss Kuchiki." Rukia looks confused at Kisuke as he stands up, and walks towards where Ichigo is laying, unconscious.

"So, what exactly happened here?" He kneels down next to Ichigo, and turns him over on his back.

"That idiot decided he wanted to be a hero." Ami gestures towards the unconscious Ichigo. "And then this fool of a noble gave him her power." Kisuke looks back at Rukia, and Ami sighs.

"That so?" Kisuke stands up, and dusts off his pant legs. "Well, the boy is fine. All he suffered was an attack from the amount of Spirit Pressure he has." He walks towards Rukia. "You unfortunately, don't have any Spirit Energy left." He thinks for a moment, then smiles.

"What are you thinking, Urahara?" Ami looks at him with an accusing look.

"Why don't I borrow you a gigai?" Kisuke looks at Rukia, and she nods her head. He clasps his hands together, and looks down at her again. "Good! Why don't you come with me." Rukia looks around, and Kisuke smiles. "Don't worry, we'll sort all this out." He snaps his fingers, and two kids and a large man appear.

"Alright, boss, we will take care of it!" The three of them set off to work, and Kisuke looks at Ami.

"You coming home?" He asks. Ami nods, and turns to Tessai.

"Hey, Tessai?" The big guy looks at her.

"What is it, Miss Ami?" He asks.

"Could you bring my gigai back to the shop with you? It should be over in those bushes." She points to a bush some twenty yards away.

"Certainly." He goes back to carrying Ichigo's dad back to their house. She turns to Kisuke, and walks towards him.

"Well, shall we go?" Rukia looks up at Kisuke, and he smiles down at her. "Don't worry. They shall be fine." The three of them walk off. On the way there, Kisuke looks at Ami, and smiles. She looks at him, and shakes her head.

"Do I want to know what's going on in your mind?" His grin only increases at that. She shakes her head, and sighs. "I'm sure I'm going to regret this, but what is it?" She asks.

"It sure has been a long time since you helped a Soul Reaper in trouble." He says, and she looks at Kisuke in a mix of confusion and amazement.

"And how exactly would you know when the last time I helped a Soul Reaper was?" She asks, while practically growling. Kisuke smiles, and shakes his head. She calms down instantly. "Please forgive me, Ca-" She's cut off by Kisuke holding a hand over her mouth. Her eyes go wide, and she looks up at Kisuke. She nods her head. He lets go of her, and she takes a deep breath. "Sorry, I forgot that SHE was here..." She looks at him with apologetic eyes, and he smiles while patting her head.

"No big deal. It's not that great of a deal. Just remember from now on." He says while watching her. She nods, and looks at the ground the rest of the way back. When they get to the shop, Kisuke opens the door, and walks inside.

"Where are we?" Ami turns around, and sees a confused Rukia.

"Don't worry, this is the old man's shop." Ami says while walking towards a random door. She turns to look at Kisuke. "Should I go get it?" She looks at Rukia while waiting for a reply from Kisuke.

"Yes, do go get that one." She turns back around, and walks into the room. Meanwhile, Kisuke is grinning his head off.

"What did you mean by that one?" Rukia looks at him with worry.

"You shall see, Miss Kuchiki, you shall see!" He says, still grinning like an idiot.

+++++++++++++

A/N :: 

Well, here's a little one shot that I did a while ago. I know it kinda ends in a bad spot but it was actually meant to be a multi chap fic that I just never got into.

Until NxT Time

LukaThorne :3


End file.
